


Family Is More Than Blood

by CoolChrissy3838



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838
Summary: After the raid on the apartment building, Jughead is badly injured, to the point that he has no memory of Archie or any of the Serpents other than his family and Betty, he also has no memory of the Gargoyles, or of his Mom’s sinister dealings. How will Archie and FP protect Jughead from a threat that he doesn’t know exists, and what will happen when he gets his memories back.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/FP Jones II, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones/Jughead Jones/Jellybean Jones
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Family Is More Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on another awesome idea from SouthSideSerpentPrincess22

That night on Mad Dog’s intel Jughead, Archie, Mad Dog, and the Serpents raided the apartment building, looking for the drugs, as well as Kurtz and his Gargoyles. Jughead was beyond pissed off, his mother had been lying to them ever since she came back to town, and now she was basically a drug queen pin, and who knew how far into this she’d pulled Jellybean. He needed to get rid of his mom, and to protect his Dad and Jellybean, so the raid seemed like the perfect opportunity to screw with her plans. As everyone else was fighting their way through the Gargoyles Archie, Jughead, and Mad Dog stumbled on Kurtz. Before they could move to intercept Kurtz Mad Dog got jumped by a bunch of Gargoyles.  
“Go help him Arch!, I’ve got Kurtz!” With those words Jughead seized Kurtz and started to drag him from the building. Just as they entered a stairwell Kurtz spoke up.  
“I’m ready to ascend Jughead, Are you?” With those words Kurtz pushed off of the opposing wall with his legs, sending them both flying out the window behind them. When they hit Jughead landed with a thud, and while he was still dazed Kurtz ran off. At that moment while Jughead was trying to sit up, and figure out what the hell had just happened to him, he heard running footsteps, and voices shouting his name, causing him to tense up, because what if these people wanted to hurt him. Before he could move there was a red-headed guy who looked about his age crouched in front of him, and a bunch of tough looking guys in leather jackets gathered around them, he pulled his beanie down over his ears protectively as the red-head reached for him and started talking to him. When the guy reached for him Jug pulled back, which only caused his aching head to spin more than it already was.  
“Jug!, Jug are you okay?” At that Jug spoke up in a voice filled with fear and confusion.  
“Who are you?, I don’t know you!, What am I doing here?, Where’s my Dad?, I want my Dad!” At those questions Archie sent a confused look towards Jug and the others.  
“Jug, What are you talking about?, It’s me, It’s Archie.” Jughead’s voice shook with fear as he spoke to the group of strangers standing over him.  
“I don’t know you, and I want my Dad!” When he said this Archie spoke slowly in a concerned voice, trying to reassure his friend.  
“Okay, You’re a little confused right now, but you’re also hurt, so at least let us take you to the hospital, and we can call your Dad from there.” Seeing no other choice Jughead agreed, and soon he was being rushed through the doors of Riverdale General, and there were doctors everywhere. One of them spoke up, upon seeing the dazed look in Jughead’s eyes.  
“What happened to him?”  
“He fell out a window and hit his head, he doesn’t remember us, but I can call his Dad, the Sheriff.”  
“That’s a good idea, we’ll take a look at your friend.” With that the doctor led Jug away, while Archie called FP, knowing that he had to be careful about what he told FP, since Jughead hadn’t been ready to tell him about Gladys yet, Jug had called that the “nuclear option”.  
Meanwhile at the Jones house, while Gladys and JB were sitting watching tv, FP was pacing the kitchen as he started to wonder what could be keeping Jug, but he assumed that the boy had just gotten caught up in his writing and lost track of the time. Suddenly his phone rang breaking into the silence, when he pulled it out he saw that Archie was calling.  
“Red?, Is everything okay?, Have you seen Jug?”  
“Mr. Jones, We’re at the hospital, Jug’s hurt.”  
“What!, I’m on my way, but when I get there you’d better tell me what the hell happened.” Twenty minutes later FP stormed into the hospital waiting room and walked over to where Archie, Sweet Pea, and Fangs were standing along with some kid he’d never met.  
“So Red, You wanna tell me what happened?”  
“We went to this apartment, where Mad Dog said that he’d spotted a bunch of Gargoyles, so we could check things out, but while we were there, we got in a huge fight with a bunch of Gargoyles, at some point Jug found Kurtz, and I guess Kurtz must have launched them out a window or something, cause when we found him Jug was lying on the ground outside, and he had no idea who we were, but he was asking for you.” Upon hearing this FP rounded furiously on Sweet Pea and Fangs.  
“So to be clear, despite the fact that I explicitly told you two idiots, and Jug to stay out of this, you decided to go behind my back to investigate, without telling me anything?, Despite the fact that you had no idea, how many Gargoyles you were up against, or if they were armed or not?, Also who the hell is Mad Dog?” At the outburst Sweet Pea and Fangs stared at the floor, because they knew that they had screwed up, and that they had no ground to stand on, since their King was injured because of them. At the questions Mad Dog spoke up.  
“That would be me sir, Monroe Moore, I met Archie at L&L and he and Veronica helped get me out. I went to the apartment to look for my brother and grandma, and when I saw what was happening there, I asked Archie for help, so he Jughead, and the Serpents were helping me. I know we should have said something before going in, but I’m used to handling myself, and I was worried about my family.” Just than before anyone could say anything else the same doctor that had taken Jughead into the back came into the waiting room.  
“I’m looking for the family of Forsythe Jones.” At the use of his boy’s given name FP glared at Archie and the Serpents knowing that they were the only ones who could have told the doctor that name, and if he hadn’t already been pissed off, that fact alone would’ve tilted the scales, due to the fact that even he didn’t use Jug’s given name. Trying to steady himself, he took a breath before speaking up.  
“He’s my son, Is he okay?”  
“Not entirely, he seems to be experiencing some memory loss, he doesn’t have any memory of how he was injured, and his friend there said that he didn’t remember them, but given the head trauma he suffered that’s not entirely surprising, but he’s been very insistent about seeing you in particular. However based on the brain scans that we did, it’s not just his memories of whatever happened tonight that have been affected, but also his memories of how to read, write, and type. It’s possible that more was affected but we won’t know until we talk to him, but at the moment he’s not talking to anyone.” Upon hearing the news, FP nearly broke down, because whatever had happened tonight had stolen his boy’s gift, and he knew that, that would break Jug’s heart.  
“Can I see him?”  
“Of course, I’ll take you to him.” Before following the doctor FP turned back to the group in the waiting room.

”All of you need to leave right now!, I don’t want you here.” At his words the group nodded, before they turned and walked out, wanting to help Jug, but not knowing how. As they were leaving FP turned to follow the doctor to Jug’s hospital room, when they walked in he saw Jug sitting up with his eyes clenched shut like he was in pain.  
“Jug?” At the sound of his Dad’s voice Jughead opened his eyes.  
“Dad?”  
“Hey boy, How are you feeling?”  
“My head hurts, like a lot, I don’t know what happened, or who those people were who brought me here. I just wanna go home.” When he heard how scared his boy sounded FP couldn’t bring himself to tell Jug the full extent of his injuries, so instead he crossed the room and wrapped an arm around Jug’s shoulders before lying a gentle kiss on his boy’s head, as he did this he realized what was missing.  
“Where’s your beanie?” At the question Jug pointed towards the chair where his jacket was hanging.  
“They put it in my jacket pocket, I would’ve grabbed it but they didn’t want me to get up.” At those words FP briefly moved across the room to retrieve the beanie, once he had it he moved back to Jug and handed it over. While Jug was putting the beanie back on his head FP spoke again.  
“I know that you’re confused right now boy, but for tonight they want you to stay here, they said that I could take you home in the morning.”  
“Okay, but you’re not gonna go right?”  
“No Jug, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll stay here with you all night, and we can go home together in the morning. Now why don’t you get some sleep.” At those reassuring words Jug drifted off. Once he was asleep FP called the house to let Gladys and JB know what had happened, not knowing that he was giving Gladys exactly what she wanted. Meanwhile at the Jones house Gladys listened to FP telling her about Jughead’s injury, and while on the outside she was acting appropriately concerned, on the inside she was thrilled, but she was also making a contingency plan for when and if the boy recovered his memories.  
The next day Jughead opened his eyes and looked around the strange room, everything from the previous night was a blur and his head was pounding, he let out a pained moan as he continued to look around the room, finally his eyes landed on something familiar as he saw his Dad asleep in a chair across the room. Taking a shaky breath Jug spoke up.  
“Dad?, Dad?” At the sound of his son’s voice FP jerked awake, upon seeing Jug watching him with eyes filled with pain and confusion FP stood and crossed the room to stand next to his boy.  
“Hey Jug,”  
“Dad, What happened to me?, I don’t remember, my head hurts, everything’s spinning, How did I get here?” FP sighed knowing that he needed to tell his boy the truth about his injuries.  
“Jug, You fell out a window and hit your head, the doctor said that the injury didn’t just mess up your memories of last night, but it also messed up the part of your brain that stores the ability to read, write, and type. So we’re gonna have to re-teach you that stuff.” At that Jughead frowned, but rather than looking angry, at the loss of his gift he just looked sad, and scared.  
“I-I don’t understand, What was I even doing at that place?, Why did this happen to me?” When Jug asked those questions FP frowned as he ran a comforting hand through his boy’s hair.  
“You and some of the younger Serpents were investigating a lead on the new drug dealers in town, one of the dealers pushed you out the window, that’s how you got hurt, the Serpents found you and brought you here.” At that Jug sent his Dad a confused look.  
“Those guys last night were Serpents?, But I don’t remember any of them.”  
“You will, It’s gonna take time, but we’ll get you back to yourself, and as far as re-learning reading and all that stuff, I’ll help you, I taught you how to read once, I can do it again.”  
Hours later the Jones men were walking through the front door of their house, the second they entered the foyer Jellybean came running in shouting for Jughead, causing his head to pound.  
“Jug!” Before he could get a word out Jellybean was wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.  
“Jellybean, It’s okay, I’m home now.” As he spoke they moved into the living room. He was so distracted by his sister that he didn’t even notice Gladys standing in the background staring at him with anger filled eyes.  
A week later although Jughead’s memories of the attack and the other Serpents hadn’t come back yet, the doctor had said that he was healing well and his memories could come back at any time. While he didn’t fully know what happened to him he was making tremendous progress on re-learning to read and write. At the moment since FP was home for his lunch break, they were sitting in the living room reading a Baxter Brothers book, when FP spoke up.  
“So Juggie, How’re you feeling?” When his Dad asked him that Jug had to take a minute to think about it.  
“Still a lot of headaches, and I keep having weird dreams. But that Archie guy has been helping me at school, and so has Betty so that’s good I guess.”  
“You’ll get there Bub, you were hurt pretty bad, it’s gonna take time.” Taking a deep breath Jughead spoke up.  
“I think, I’m gonna go lie down, besides I know you have to go back to work.”  
“Okay Juggie, But call me if you need anything.”  
“I will.”  
With that Jughead headed up to his room to lie down, once he got there he threw himself onto his bed, before quickly falling asleep. As he slept Jughead was bombarded by flashes of what he didn’t realize were memories. First he saw himself and Archie hanging out together through the years, than he saw himself being named Serpent King, and hanging with Sweet Pea and Fangs. The next thing he saw was himself confronting Gladys about being the new drug dealer in town, and the last thing he saw before he woke up, was himself being launched backwards out a window, and hitting the ground with a thud before everything went dark. Jughead woke up with a gasp, and a flood of memories rushing through him. As that happened he realized that he was alone in the house with his drug dealing psycho mom, and while he wanted to confront her, in his currently weakened state, he wasn’t ready for that , and in this moment all he wanted was his Dad. So taking a deep breath he grabbed his beanie, before climbing out the window and running for the Sherriff’s station. Twenty minutes later Jughead rushed into the Sherriff’s station and his Dad’s office.  
“Dad!, Dad!” At the shout FP looked up from his paperwork to see his son standing in the doorway.  
“Jug?, Boy what are you doing here?, Are you okay?”  
“Dad, I remember everything!” When he heard this FP stood and rushed around the desk to stand in front of his son.  
“Jug, How?, What happened?”  
“ I was taking a nap, while I was sleeping I saw all of these flashes of me and Archie, and us, and the Serpents.”  
“Oh Jug, Thank God!, I was so worried about you.” With that the two Jones men hugged, and while Jughead was thrilled to be hugging his Dad, and to have his memories back, he couldn’t help but wonder what Gladys was going to do to keep her secret, and soon he was going to find out.  
Later that night after the Jones men had returned home and shared the news of Jug’s recovered memories FP and Jellybean were watching tv while Jughead was up in his room working on his latest story.  
Suddenly before he knew what was happening Gladys busted into the room looking pissed. Just as he was about to push up off of the bed Gladys stomped across the room, and backhanded him across the face, before grabbing him by the arm and yanking him off of the bed hard enough that he hit the floor with a thud. While he was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath, she reached down and grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back with enough force that his neck cracked and he saw stars. He barely managed to choke out a few words with his head pulled back the way that it was.  
“I’m telling Dad, he needs to know what you’re doing!” At those words Gladys slapped him across the face while still tightly gripping his hair as she spoke.  
“No he doesn’t, and you’re not gonna say a damn word, because if you do I’ll take JB and leave, and you will never see her again. These little interactions between us are gonna keep happening, so I can make sure that you keep your mouth shut. With that she released his head, and kicked him hard in the stomach sending him crumpling back onto the floor in a heap, coughing up blood.  
“You’re crazy!” She smiled at him as she left the room. Once she was gone he managed to pull himself up off of the floor, and to limp into the bathroom, once he was there he pulled up his shirt to look at his chest, which was now covered in a smattering of dark bruises. He knew that he probably needed an ice pack, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to explain that without pissing off Gladys even more than she already was, so he decided he would just go to sleep, and hope that he felt better in the morning.  
The next morning the bruises felt even worse, and it hurt to move, but he had to go to school, so he pulled himself together and decided rather than try to come up with an explanation he would go out the window. Twenty minutes later he arrived at the school and found Archie by the lockers.  
“Hey Arch,” At the greeting Archie turned and saw Jughead standing next to him hugging an arm across his chest, with a bruise on his cheek.  
“Jug?, You remember me?”  
“Yeah, everything came back last night, including what a bitch my mom is.”  
“Did she do that to your face?”  
“Yeah, she’s not exactly thrilled that I got my memories back.”  
“Jug, We need to tell your Dad.”  
“We can’t, not yet anyway, that’s the “nuclear option” remember?, Besides last night she told me that if I said anything than she’d take JB and leave, and that I’d never see her again, I can’t lose JB!, So you can’t say anything, and neither can I, we’ll have to figure something else out.” With that the two friends walked to class, throughout the day Archie watched Jug, and weighed the pro’s and con’s of listening to his friends wishes. He wanted to tell FP, but it wasn’t his place, but he also wanted to protect his friend. So he decided to give it a few days, and that if things got worse he would go to FP about Gladys himself.  
Two days later things came to a head while FP and Jellybean were out of the house for some father/daughter time, and Jughead was reading in his room. He was emotionally drained, and tired of the constant threats, abuse, and manipulation. He decided it was time to tell his Dad, and that if he did than his Dad would protect him and JB. Having made his decision Jug headed down the stairs to tell Gladys that he was done listening to her. Just as he walked into the living room something hit him over the head, sending him crashing to the floor. Before he could recover he heard the sound of a belt whistling through the air, and he felt the pain exploding across his back, just as he caught his breath from the first hit, more and more hits rained down on him, and his back felt like it was on fire. Soon the hits stopped, as he tried to roll away from the pain, he suddenly felt hands around his neck squeezing, and cutting off his air supply, he clawed desperately at the hands on his neck, just as his vision was going grey around the edges, he heard a shout from the doorway.  
“What the hell!, Gladys, What the hell are you doing?”  
The next thing that he knew for sure was happening was that he was waking up in a hospital room, to see his Dad asleep in a chair across the room. When he saw that he was hit by major deja vu, as he tried to move pain exploded across his back, bringing out an involuntary yelp, that woke FP. When FP looked up he saw his son, staring at him, with his blue eyes glazed with pain.  
“Jug?, Boy?, Are you okay?” Before he answered his Dad’s question he needed a couple answers of his own.  
“Where’s JB?, Is she okay?, Where’s Mom?” At those questions FP approached his badly injured son, trying to understand what had just happened to implode his family.  
“JB is fine, she’s sleeping on the couch in here.” As he said this he moved so that Jug could see JB asleep on the couch next to where he’d been sitting, but before he could repeat his question about Gladys FP spoke again, with barely contained rage emanating through his voice.  
“As for your mother, if you could even call her that, after what she did, she’s locked up at the station. I charged her with child abuse, child endangerment, and attempted murder, but I would really love an explanation for what just happened.” At the statement Jug sighed knowing that the time had come to tell his Dad everything, so he spoke up as tears streaked his face.  
“Mom, was the new drug dealer, Kurtz and the Gargoyles were working for her, she even had Veronica working for her, after she and Reggie destroyed a bunch of the Fizzle Rocks supply and equipment. Betty found out and told me on your birthday, I confronted her about it, and I was gonna tell you, but she said that, it would break your heart if I told you, and that it would ruin everything. After the apartment when I couldn’t remember anything she was happy, but when everything came back, she threatened me and beat me up in my room. She said that if I told you, she’d take JB away somewhere and I’d never see her again. After that Archie said that I should tell you, but I said not to.” At that FP broke in.  
“So to clarify, Gladys is the new dealer, not Hiram and you and Red knew this whole time, and didn’t say anything. She’s been threatening, and hurting you this whole time?, She’s why you got hurt at the apartment, and you still didn’t talk to me?, I thought we were in a good place Jug, that we weren’t keeping things from each other anymore.”  
“I know, and I was gonna tell you before this.” As he said this Jug indicated his body and the hospital bed.  
“But than I made the mistake of telling her, that I was done being terrorized and beaten down by her, and that I was gonna tell you everything, you can see how that went.” When Jug said this FP leaned down and kissed Jug on the temple before speaking again.  
“Boy, you and your sister will always be more important to me than anything else, and you can always talk to me. I’m gonna make sure that Gladys never gets near either of you again. She’s going away for a long ass time. Even if by some miracle she gets out, she won’t get near you or JB ever again, she’d have to kill me first. I love you boy more than anything.”  
“I love you too Dad, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about what was happening. I was scared, but I should have known better.”  
“None of that matters now Jug, What matters is that you take the time to heal, and that you, me and JB are a family, and Gladys is going away for the rest of her life.”  
Two weeks later Jughead was out of the hospital, Gladys was locked in ShankShaw, and everything was good again.  
Fin-


End file.
